Je sais pourquoi je vais mourir
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Quand il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait fait l'impasse sur cette impression de déjà vu. Maintenant, il voyait son passé sous les traits d'une jeune fille de 18 ans. Et cela avait brisé son masque d'indifférence.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Cet OS … n'était pas prévu. C'est-à-dire, qu'en fait, y'a 2 heures, j'avais même pas l'idée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas :)**

Quand il la vit la première fois, il vit chez elle quelque chose de vaguement familier mais il ne s'appesantit pas plus que cela. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il héritait de six enfants en plus, qu'il devrait surveiller tout en faisant semblant de les torturer. Que de réjouissances en perspective !

Il remarqua dans leurs yeux, cet orgueil caractéristique de la jeunesse et décida de les mettre au pas immédiatement en les forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui. Ils rechignèrent mais quand ils virent la jeune fille - vraisemblablement leur chef - obtempérer en serrant les dents, ils mirent un genou à terre, même si cela leur coûtait.

Il sentait les ennuis venir à plein nez. Ils lui étaient assez dévoués pour fomenter une révolution si elle leur disait. De plus, on ne voyait pas son visage sur les avis de recherches du Lord, si on n'était pas doué d'un minimum de stratégie et de connaissances. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient dangereux et ce serait une erreur de l'oublier. Il les sépara donc. Il envoya la jeune fille à Serpentard et ses amis à Gryffondor. Séparés, ils seraient affaiblis. Et vu que les Carrow s'amusaient à faire torturer les lionceaux par les serpents (il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il leurs dise un mot à ce propos), ça la mettra peut-être au pas.

Tout cela fait, il envoya tous les élèves dans leur dortoir. Les Gryffondor prendront soin des nouveaux et les Serpentard materont la rebelle. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à éviter les ennuis. _Et donc les remontrances de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Quelques jours passèrent. La jeune fille - elle se faisait appeler Valkyrie et refusait de donner son véritable nom malgré l'entêtement des Carrow à ce propos - semblait se tenir à carreaux, tout comme ses compagnons. Elle avait participé à la séance de Doloris sur les Gryffondor sans rechigner et cela l'avait beaucoup surpris. Mais en assistant à une de ces séances - tout à fait par hasard - il remarqua qu'elle le lançait à faible puissance et que sa « victime » surjouait. Peu surprenant. Il la laissa faire. Finalement, elle avait sa place à Serpentard. La ruse lui était familière.

Il se surprit à la dévisager discrètement. Et cette impression de déjà vu se renforça. Elle était plus petite que lui, des cheveux noirs et ondulés et ses yeux étaient bleus, bien qu'il ne puisse analyser mieux leur teinte à cause de la distance. Soudain, le reste du monde se rappela à son bon souvenir et il quitta la pièce dans un mouvement de cape, oubliant toutes ces questions à propos de la jeune fille.

.II.

Quand Severus retourna dans son bureau, il était déjà tard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit. Il laissa la Gargouille le hisser jusqu'à la porte de la pièce et y entra, avant de se figer. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait affirmer que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un informulé, il alluma les bougies.

Là, assis derrière le bureau, les jambes étendues sur la table, l'attendait Valkyrie. Elle n'avait pas l'allure de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire surprendre. Non, elle semblait presque _heureuse_ qu'il soit enfin là. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de tapoter de son doigt un tas de carnets, posés sur le bureau. Il les reconnut immédiatement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! Ces carnets ne vous appartiennent pas !

\- Le propriétaire est mort. Ils reviennent donc à son héritière.

\- Morte elle aussi ! Vous n'avez aucun droit dessus !

\- Et, si l'héritière était finalement, toujours en vie. Disons, confiée à un orphelinat. Que, plus âgée, elle ait fait des recherches sur sa famille et qu'elle ait trouvé _cela._

Face à cette hypothèse, le visage de Severus pâlit. C'était impossible.

\- Mon père vous aimez. Et vous l'aimiez aussi. Il a su vous consoler lorsque Lily a épousé James Potter. Et vous l'avez soutenu quand ma mère est morte.

\- Vous pourriez être n'importe qui.

\- Tout à fait. Mais, la première fois que vous m'avez vu, n'avez-vous pas eu une impression de 'déjà vu' ? Que mon visage vous était familier ? Je m'appelle Elladora Lysandra Black, fille de Margaret Camilla Flint et de …

Severus murmura le nom de son ancien amant en même temps qu'elle :

 _Regulus Arcturus Black._

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau, abasourdi. Soudain, il se sentit lasse. De cette guerre, des manipulations, et comme si ce n'était pas assez, son cœur venait à nouveau le tourmenter. Il avait aimé Lily plus que tout au monde. D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait pour but que de se rendre digne d'elle. Mais Regulus. Regulus lui avait permis de garder les pieds sur terre quand elle avait finalement épousé Potter. Il était le seul à tout connaître de sa vie. Et il devait être la seule personne à qui Regulus avait confié ses doutes à propos de la cause. Son épouse était morte en couches et, bien que le mariage soit arrangé, il avait une grande affection pour la jeune fille. Il avait été sérieusement ébranlé quand elle avait disparu.

Severus se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit de 1979, où Regulus était venu taper à sa porte, tenant dans ses bras un paquet de couvertures. Le nez de la petite fille dépassé à peine et elle ne pouvait voir que la veste de son père tellement ce dernier la tenait serré contre lui. Il était apeuré. Severus avait alors pris les choses en mains, appelant Kreattur, ravi de s'occuper de la fille de son maître. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté ce soir-là, et le Maître de Potions lui avait proposé de s'installer ici, pour qu'il puisse faire rapidement son deuil, avant de reprendre sa place devant le Lord. C'est à ce moment là que Regulus avait osé lui parler de ses doutes. Malgré lui, Severus les partageait.

Ils s'étaient soutenus. Ils s'étaient aimés. Et puis, Regulus était mort. Quand Severus était allé là où Elladora devait être, il n'avait trouvé qu'un bâtiment calciné. Devant ce tas de ruines, il avait pleuré. Pleuré la vie de cette petite fille qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de grandir. Pleuré l'homme qui était devenu sa seule famille. Pleuré la femme qui l'avait abandonné. Puis, il s'était repris et avait décidé qu'il devait se blinder. Finalement, il y eut la prophétie, son rôle d'espion, la mort des Potter, sa promesse.

Et aujourd'hui, son passé revenait taper à la porte sous les traits d'une jolie jeune fille de 18 ans.

Il releva la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, elle avait sa place à Serpentard. Elle n'aurait pas livré ces informations sans espérer quelque chose en retour. Elle changea de position sur le siège. Elle retira ses jambes du bureau et s'installa correctement sur le fauteuil.

\- Maintenant, vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai dit tout ça. Pourquoi s'obstiner tant à cacher la vérité au Carrow, pour finalement vous la dire ?

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire triste. Elle semblait presque aussi lasse que lui.

\- Nous allons mourir. Vous et moi. Et pas, ou peu de personnes nous pleureront. Mais si nous ne pouvons décider de la main de qui, ou même à quel moment, on peut choisir pour quelle cause, on meurt. Je sais pourquoi je me bats. Je sais pourquoi je mourrais. Demain, les Serpentard subiront de grosses pertes. Il se peut que j'ai, malencontreusement, empoisonné leur nourriture. Je me suis arrangé pour que les innocents reçoivent inconsciemment l'antidote. Personne ne doutera du coupable.

Il l'interrompit :

\- Les Carrow, ils vont

\- Me traquer, me torturer et peut-être qu'ils me feront l'immense faveur de me tuer. Ne me sous-estimez pas, j'ai déjà une assez bonne connaissance de la torture chez les Mangemorts. C'est bien pour cela que je sais que je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante. Pas une deuxième fois. Ne luttez pas. Je sais pourquoi je me bats. Je sais pourquoi je vais mourir. Je n'ai, qu'une dernière faveur à vous demander. Si mes amis partent avant le repas, les Serpentard seront méfiants, les Carrow aussi. Ils ont déjà un plan de repli, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas encore que je ne rentre pas avec eux. Ils vont tenter de me sauver, tenter de s'opposer. S'il vous plaît, assurez-vous qu'ils s'en aillent. Ils ont la vie devant eux. Ils seront auror, médicomage, avocat. Ils seront papa, tonton, grand-père. Ils seront des gens bien. Et ils méritent d'avoir cette vie. Je peux mourir. Je peux me faire torturer. Mais savoir que j'ai échoué, ça me tuera. C'est ma dernière demande, l'unique. Vérifiez qu'ils s'en aillent.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière partie de sa demande. Ça lui coûtait. De les laisser partir. Mais savoir qu'ils seraient en sécurité l'apaisait. Qui était-il pour refuser d'alléger son cœur ?

Il était en même temps triste, et fier. Triste, parce qu'après l'avoir retrouvé, il allait à nouveau la perdre. S'il avait su, il l'aurait retiré de l'orphelinat, il l'aurait élevé, il l'aurait protégé, comme elle méritait de l'être. Mais elle avait grandi au milieu d'une guerre, et s'était blindée comme lui-même l'avait fait. Mais elle semblait résolue. Ses gestes, ses actes, tout était mûrement réfléchi. Elle était une personne bien. Et Regulus en aurait été fier.

Il était parti pour hocher la tête, quand il se reprit.

\- A une seule condition.

Il vit passer l'appréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait exactement le même regard que son père. Ça lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

\- Laissez moi vous prendre dans mes bras. Une unique fois, pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seul.

Cela devait être la phrase la plus personnelle qu'il avait dit depuis des années. Elle se leva et contourna le bureau. Il se leva, lui aussi, et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y logea, retenant à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il la serra contre lui, voulant lui communiquer toute sa reconnaissance et son affection. Parce qu'il se souvenait de ce bébé, nichée dans les bras de son père, qu'il avait promis de protéger. Il avait échoué - _encore_ \- mais il pouvait faire ça pour elle. Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui, consciente que ce serait sûrement la dernière étreinte qu'elle recevrait.

Pourtant, elle finit par se reculer, un peu à contrecœur.

\- Je crois que mon acte était un peu égoïste. Je voulais aussi que quelqu'un sache. Que quelqu'un me dise adieu.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de partir, elle se retourna et montra les cahiers d'un geste.

\- Je vous les laisse. Ils vous revenaient. Si je vous ai fait confiance, c'est parce que mon père avait foi en vous. Il savait, déjà à l'époque, que vous retourneriez du côté du Bien. Et que c'était une offense à votre courage, que de douter de votre loyauté. Merci pour tout.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit.

Severus ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il lut les carnets que Regulus s'obstinait à avoir toujours dans ses affaires. Quand vint le matin, il aurait aimé avoir un retourneur de temps. Revenir quelques heures auparavant, avant qu'Elladora ne mette son plan en action. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la sauver. Il se leva, se vêtit. Il remit en place son masque d'indifférence. Il se dirigea à la table professorale et s'assit, ignorant ses collègues. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les Serpentard. Et pour elle.

Soudain, la majorité des Verts et Argent vomirent du sang. Voyant cela, et apercevant le sourire satisfait de la dernière des Black, les Carrow comprirent rapidement. Ils l'empoignèrent, pour aller l'interroger. Chacun attrapa son bras et ils la tirèrent vers la grande porte. Elle se laissait traîner, le visage face à la table des professeurs. Sur sa droite, ses amis avaient déjà saisi leur baguette, prêts à en découdre pour la libérer. Il avait presque envie de les laisser faire, de les aider. Mais il avait fait une promesse. Il envoya toutes les maisons dans leur salle commune respective. Voyant qu'il tiendrait parole, elle forma sur ses lèvres un dernier mot : ' _Merci'._ Et en réponse, sa bouche ne put murmurer qu'une unique chose : ' _Adieu_ '.

Concentrés sur les Carrow et Valkyrie, personne ne vit les yeux baignés de larmes du Directeur.

.II.

Au bout du compte, tout le monde apprit la réelle allégeance de Severus Rogue. Quel dommage qu'il dusse être mort pour cela. On trouva sur son bureau, un papier avec une phrase que personne ne comprit : _'c'était une offense à son courage, que de douter de sa loyauté.'._ Mais ce ne fût pas l'unique bizarrerie. Une fois le Directeur en fuite, après son combat avec le Professeur McGonagall, tout le monde put voir apparaître sur le mur : _'Je sais pourquoi je me bats. Je sais pourquoi je vais mourir.'_

Lors de la reconstruction du château, une pièce jusqu'alors close fut rouverte. On y trouva, pendue par les bras, le corps d'Elladora. Ses amis hurlèrent de douleur quand ils virent tout ce qu'elle avait subi pour eux. En contre-partie, ils respectèrent leur promesse. Ils devinrent auror, avocat, médicomage. Ils devinrent des papas, des tontons, des parrains, des grand-pères. Ils veillèrent sur les leurs avec la même foi qu'elle lorsqu'elle veillait sur eux. Bien des petites filles eurent des prénoms qui ressemblaient à celui d'Ella. Mais ils s'assurèrent qu'aucune d'elles n'aient la même destinée.

 **Voilà !**

 **Une question : qui pleure ? Pas que vous êtes forcé.e.s de pleurer mais perso, j'ai (beaucoup) chouiné - oui, j'arrive à me faire pleurer - mais je suis un peu trop émotive.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bonne fêtes !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
